Playhouse Disney Originals
Logo descriptions and captures by Logoboy95 and Originalsboy11 Editions by CuriousGeorge60 and Lukesams Video capture courtesy of NextDisneyChannel and Originalsboy11 Background: Playhouse Disney was launched on May 8, 1997 as Disney Channel's answer to Nick Jr. However, this network never used it's own real on-screen logo until 2001; just the normal Disney Channel logo of the time. On February 14, 2011, Playhouse Disney was relaunched as "Disney Junior", and gained a 24-hour channel replacing SOAPnet on most providers since March 22, 2012, although SOAPnet still survived on some providers as an "automated" network until its end on January 1, 2014. 1st Logo (1997-2003?) Nicknames: "Mickey Mouse Screen", "Mickey Television", "Mickey TV Tube" Logo: On a grassy hill background with clouds and sun we see the words "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" from before, and then it zooms in the same fashion as the way in the 2000 Disney Channel Originals logo, and the Playhouse Disney logo from before zooms in, sans the word "CHANNEL". We see a different character (depending on a show) waving at us. Variants: Here are different characters that appear inside the logo: * Rolie Polie Olie: Olie. * PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter. * The Book of Pooh: Pooh. * Out of the Box: Tony and Vivian, also uses the long version, with the flowers growing at the beginning. FX/SFX: The "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" text and the Playhouse Disney logo zooming in, and different charatcer waving. Music/Sounds: A whimsical jingle with a synth voice. For the Out of the Box version, a beautiful-sounding jingle. Availability: Seen on episodes of The Book of Pooh and Out of the Box. The Pooh variant is still intact on the DVD release of The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2001-2002) Playhouse Disney Channel (2001) (Stanley).png Nicknames: "Mickey Mouse Screen II", "Mickey Television II", "Mickey TV Tube II" Logo: On a pattern background, the text "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appear with the copyright stamp under it. Then the text and stamp fades-out to make room for the Playhouse Disney logo (which is a Disney Channel logo around of the era with "playhouse" inside a yellow customized shape with a green outline above it), containing a different character (depending on a show), inside a Mickey Mouse TV screen. Also, the pattern (and the logo) varies. Variants: Here are different characters that appear inside the logo: * Rolie Polie Olie: Olie. * PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter. * The Book of Pooh: Pooh. * Stanley: Stanley and Dennis. * Out of the Box: Tony and Vivian. FX/SFX: It depends on the variant. This was done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A whimsical arrangement of the Disney Channel theme of the time, which depends on the variant. Availability: Very rare. It was seen on Playhouse Disney shows like The Book of Pooh, Stanley, Out of the Box, and other old shows of the "Mickey Mouse Screen" era, but has been plastered by the Disney Junior logo on nearly every new print of these series. However, it was preserved on the Stanley episode "Dolphin Talk" at the end of the VHS release of Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2002-February 13, 2011) Nicknames: "The Mickey Mouse Head", "The Mickey Head", "The Playhouse Mickey Head", "Yellow Mickey Head", "The Ribbon" Playhouse Disney Channel Originals (2002).png Playhouse Disney Originals (2003).jpeg Logo: On a green background filled with dark green flowers and yellow stars, a yellow Mickey Mouse head with a purple outline flies from the top-right of the screen. Over the Mickey head, we see the text "playhouse DiSNEY" with "DiSNEY" in its corporate logo font. Suddenly, a blue banner (a la the WB logo) flies up underneath the company name, reading "OrIGInaL" in the same font as the Disney Channel Originals logo at the time. Variants: *From the logo's debut until late 2003, the word "CHANNEL" is below the word "DiSNEY". *This Was usually followed by a "Disney Enterprises, Inc" Copyright Card FX/SFX: The Mickey Mouse head flying, and the blue banner appearing. This was also done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A 7-note whimsical flute jingle, used as Playhouse Disney's jingle at the time, but on other shows, the ending theme finishes over it. Availability: The "channel" variant is extinct, but the regular version is kept on older VHS tapes and DVDs of pre-2007 Playhouse Disney shows such as Stanley, JoJo's Circus, Rolie Polie Olie, The Koala Brothers, Higglytown Heroes and the first few episodes of Bunnytown; although Handy Manny and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse used the ending theme played over this logo, and My Friends Tigger and Pooh used the 2002 Disney Channel logo instead of this one. On Disney Junior (the channel), this was found in split-screen credits of Rolie Polie Olie, most likely due to a processing error. This also made a brief appearance on an episode of Little Einsteins before the Disney Junior logo was shown, likely due to an editing error. But, don’t expect this to appear on Disney Junior, because they tend to plaster over old logos with the Disney Junior Originals logo. During Playhouse Disney's last few years, this was used in tandem with the next logo. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (August 2007-February 13, 2011) Nicknames: "The Sunny Day", "The Mickey Mouse Head II", "The Mickey Head II", "The Playhouse Mickey Head II", "Yellow Mickey Head II", "The Ribbon II" Logo: On a sunny blue sky background with grass, a tree, a smiling sun, and a yellow bird with a red outline on a tree, we see the similar Mickey Mouse head from before. This time, it's wobbling. Like before, inside the head is "playhouse DiSNEY" with "DiSNEY" in the corporate logo font (just like before). Suddenly,a yellow ribbon with a purple outline appears near the bottom of the company name reading "Original". Variants: * A fully animated variant exists on the final episodes of Higglytown Heroes. In this variant, the sun is in its position, and the camera pans down from just the grass to the bird in the tree and the logo. The logo only wobbles a little in this version. * A version with a high-pitched jingle exists. * The copyright information on a black background appears after this logo on Bunnytown. FX/SFX: Just the yellow sun scrolling, and the Playhouse Disney logo wobbling. This was done by Ca-Square in New York. Music/Sounds: Silence, the end theme of the show, or a catchy, sunshiny theme composed by the Imagination Movers, which was adapted from the network's bumper theme during the era. Availability: It was common years ago, but it's uncommon nowadays; it appeared on Jungle Junction, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Special Agent Oso, and Imagination Movers, among others. Like the previous logo, don’t expect to find this on Disney Junior, because they tend to eitherplaster over old logos with the Disney Junior Originals logo or simply cut it out, Depending on the regional cversin.. But it can be still found on 2007-2010 Playhouse Disney DVDs. Scare Factor: None. Final Note: This company became Disney Junior Originals in 2011. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:ABC (United States) Category:Former networks Category:Kids and Family television networks in the United States Category:Family and Animation